Unexpected Arrival
by ghpcfan12
Summary: Chris gets the biggest surprise of his life when the past comes back in a pleasing way.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
~ * July 12, 2021 * ~  
  
~ * Port Charles, New York * ~  
  
Heaven Leigh Ramsey walked along Elm St, concentrating on the map that she was holding. Unfortunately for her, Heaven wasn't that good with maps. As she walked, several people stopped and stared at her, but Heaven was totally unaware of it. Heaven was beautiful, but all  
  
her life she'd never been aware of it, and she was twenty-one years old now. She had long, flowing dark hair that fell halfway down her back and huge, chocolate brown eyes. Her face was oval and she was medium height with an hour-glass figure. On this sunny, warm day, Heaven was wearing denim overall shorts and a white shirt that showed off her tanned skin. Her hair was loose and a few unruly strands framed her face. Looking up momentarily, Heaven was relieved to see a bench up ahead. She collapsed on it with a loud groan, setting her backpack down beside her. She unzipped it, pulling out a bottle of water and gulping some of it down. Wiping her brow, Heaven gazed intently at the map, trying to figure out the best way to go to get to General Hospital.  
  
"Excuse me," a male voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you look lost. Can I help you?"  
  
Heaven looked up to see a young black man, that looked to be in his early twenties, standing in front of her, smiling. He was incredibly handsome, his dark hair curling at the back and cut in a modern style. His eyes were dark brown, almost like coal. Heaven eyed him for a moment and then glanced away, feeling her cheeks tinge with pink. "Actually, yes, if you don't mind," she said in her soft voice. "I'm trying to get to General Hospital. Can you tell me how to get there?"  
  
"Sure," the young man sat down beside Heaven without another moment's hesitation. "Zachary Woods," he held out his hand to her with a heart- breaking grin.  
  
"Heaven Leigh," Heaven conveniently left out her last name, not sure if Zachary would recognize it. Heaven was not ready to let anyone know her reason for being in Port Charles. Not until she found him...... "Nice to meet you, Zachary." Heaven shook his hand firmly.  
  
"Please call me Zach. Heaven Leigh," Zachary repeated. "What a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you, Zach."  
  
"What made your parents decide on such a unique name like that? If I'm not prying," Zach asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"You're not prying," Heaven responded. "My mother always told me that she loved my father so much that to have his child was like having a piece of Heaven. It's actually pretty corny when you think about it."  
  
"I don't think it's corny at all. I actually think it's pretty sweet. I hope one day I can have that kind of love with a woman."  
  
Heaven smiled at Zach, "I hope so too."  
  
"So," Zach stood up, "How about I walk with you to General Hospital? My mother works as an assistant to the Chief of Staff there, and I could always drop by and say hi."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you from anything." Heaven rose as well, slipping her arms through her backpack straps and hoisting it onto her back.  
  
"You're not keeping me from anything," Zach told her as they began to walk. "My mom's always telling me I should drop by and see her more often. Just my luck, it takes meeting a pretty girl before I actually do it."  
  
Heaven blushed again, "How long has your mother worked at the hospital?" she asked as they walked, trying to make conversation.  
  
Zach frowned thoughtfully, "As long as I can remember. She started from the ground up, volunteering there as a candy striper before I was born. She left the hospital for awhile, helping my father open his bike shop. But she went back to it again after I was born because it brought in more money."  
  
"What kind of bike shop does your father own?" Heaven asked curiously.  
  
Zach smiled, "Motorcycles. He repairs them and sometimes sells them."  
  
"That sounds like such fun. Building a career out of a fun hobby. Your dad must be an excellent rider."  
  
"Sure," Zach said easily, "He's awesome. Taught me to ride too. I'm not as interested in it as he is, but I do enjoy the odd ride now and then. Have you ever been on a bike?"  
  
Heaven shook her head, her hair shining in the warm sunlight, "My mom was always overprotective of me. She never let me do anything she considered dangerous. But I've always been curious about it - the wind flowing through your hair... the freedom..."  
  
Zach flashed a grin at her, "I can take you out for a ride, if you'd like to and your mother wouldn't mind." At the mention of her mother, he noticed her smile fade and he paused in his walking. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, not really. It's just that my mother died four years ago," Heaven said softly, glancing down at her feet. She blinked away the tears that still filled her eyes when her thoughts slipped to her  
  
mother.  
  
Zach reached over and lightly took her hand. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I had no idea."  
  
"I know," Heaven reassured him, "It's not your fault, you didn't know. And the answer to your question is yes: I'd love to go for a ride sometime. Thanks." Heaven began walking again.  
  
Zach followed along beside her, relieved he hadn't seriously upset her. "How about tomorrow?" he pressed.  
  
Heaven glanced at him with a grin, "You work fast, don't you?"  
  
It was Zach's turn to blush. "If that's too soon," he began.  
  
"No, tomorrow will be fine." Heaven glanced up to see a big building in front of her, "Is this it?"  
  
Zach nodded, "Yeah. Do you know who you're looking for? I'm pretty familiar with everyone in there, I can help you find whoever you need to find."  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind, this is something I need to do myself," Heaven said apologetically.  
  
"Okay." They stepped inside the hospital and Zach stopped. "So, tomorrow night for dinner? Where are you staying?"  
  
"At the Port Charles Hotel."  
  
Zach whistled, "Pretty fancy."  
  
Heaven blushed, "My guardians gave me some money and I received access to a trust fund my mother left me on my last birthday. I decided I deserved to spoil myself a little."  
  
"Don't explain it to me," Zach grinned and held up his hand. "If I could stay there, I definitely would. How about I pick you up there around four, we can go for our ride and then stop for dinner? I know a great place with superb food."  
  
Heaven returned Zach's smile with a bright one of her own. "That's the best offer I've had since I got here."  
  
"Does that mean you accept?"  
  
"Yes, I accept. I'll meet you in the lobby of the hotel tomorrow at four."  
  
"Great!" Zach rewarded Heaven with another heart-breaking grin. "See you then." He headed towards the elevator and turned back to her once, giving her a friendly wave.  
  
Heaven returned the wave and then walked over to an area with a sign stating "Information" hanging above it. "Excuse me," Heaven said to a nearby woman.  
  
The woman turned to Heaven with a business-like smile. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
Heaven noticed her name tag. "Yes, Colleen, I'm looking for Dr. Chris Ramsey. Can you tell me where I can find him?"  
  
"His office is on the sixth floor," Colleen replied. "But I can page him for you." Her hand was on a nearby phone by the time the words were out of her mouth.  
  
"Uh, no, that's okay," Heaven spoke up. "I'll just go up there myself. He's not expecting me."  
  
"Okay," Colleen said uncertainly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Colleen nodded.  
  
Heaven headed back towards the elevators and pressed the up button. Taking a deep breath, she crossed her fingers and waited. Hopefully, she would be well received by Chris. She was bringing him news she knew he had never dreamed of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Chris Ramsey sat at the desk in his office, lightly massaging his temples as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. The worst part about being Chief of Staff was the paperwork, and somehow tons of it usually managed to pile onto his desk when he wasn't looking.  
  
Picking up a pen, Chris signed a few necessary papers and moved them onto a chair that was beside him. His gaze fell on some pictures frames on his desk and Chris paused to look more intently at them. The first one was of his family. His wife, Elizabeth Webber-Ramsey, as sitting on a chair and Chris was standing behind her on the right. To the left of her was their sixteen year old son, Jackson. Jackson was named after his brother, Jack. His eyes moved to the next picture on his desk, of his brother Jack and Jack's wife, Emily Quartermaine. "Jack knew what he was doing, marrying a Quartermaine," Chris said with a low chuckle. Emily's father had been Chief of Staff before Chris, and when Jack and Emily had married, Chris and Alan grew to be close. His moving up into Chief of Staff after Alan retired was inevitable.  
  
Chris shook his head to clear it and moved onto some more paperwork. His pen died suddenly and Chris cursed as he tossed it into the garbage. He opened his top drawer, looking for a new pen. His fingers moved along the drawer and hit something that felt cool to the touch. Chris closed his fingers along the object and withdrew it. His eyes clouded over as he gazed at the picture, staring intently at the face looking back at him.  
  
"Livvie," Chris whispered, tracing his finger along her face. Livvie was the love of his life, the woman he'd never really gotten over. They'd had a fling over twenty years ago, and then Livvie had disappeared suddenly. Chris assumed her aunt and legal guardian, Rachel, had taken her away and forbidden her to see him. But Chris had always thought Livvie would come back to him. He'd waited three years for her before finally marrying Elizabeth. He loved Elizabeth, Chris had reasoned, but even Chris wasn't stupid enough to think that his love for Elizabeth even came close to the fire and passion he felt for Livvie. But Elizabeth was a good wife, and their marriage  
  
had been good for the last eighteen years. Their son was born within the first year of their marriage, and the only thing Chris ever regretted about the marriage was their inability to have another child. Nothing was wrong with Elizabeth, she just hadn't managed to conceive again.  
  
Chris closed his eyes, imagining Livvie in front of him, with her long, dark hair that shone in the light and her huge brown eyes, like a coal's. He imagined her being close enough to run his fingers through her hair, pulling her in his arms and pressing his lips to her. Shivers flowed through Chris' body as his daydream continued, feeling so real. His hand reached to Livvie's chest and pressed lightly against it, his fingers unbuttoning the soft material as his lips moved down to her neck, suckling gently on her sweet skin. Her shirt fully unbuttoned, Chris cupped her breast in his hand.....  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
Chris' eyes flew open as the knock interrupted his thoughts. He cleared his throat, swiped at his face and called, "Come in." Chris hoped his face was back to its normal color. He quickly shoved the picture of Livvie back in the drawer and shut it. The door slid open and his assistant, Alison Woods, walked in.   
  
"Sorry to bother you," she apologized with a smile, walking in his office and shutting the door. Her blue eyes strayed to where Chris had just shut his desk drawer briefly before moving back towards Chris. "I just wanted to know if you've signed those purchase requests for me yet. You know, the ones from pediatrics."  
  
Chris shuffled through his 'done' papers until he found what Alison was looking for. "Here they are." Chris handed them to her.  
  
  
  
"No offense, Chris, but your office is a mess," Alison said with a laugh.  
  
Chris shot her a dirty look, "That's because my assistant is behind in her work. She's supposed to be filing for me to take some of these papers off my desk."  
  
"Sorry," she apologized again. "I've been so busy with all the other tens of thousands of work you've unloaded on me."  
  
"What can I say? I'm a tyrant," Chris shrugged and smiled at Alison.  
  
Alison rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Chris. Hey," another thought occurred to her, "Jamal and I are having a small barbeque this weekend. We'd like you and Liz and Jackson to come. Can you?"  
  
"Sounds great, Alison. I'll make sure Liz is available and if she is, we'll be there. I'm not sure if Jackson has plans or not, but I'll ask him."  
  
"Just tell him Zach and Sarah will be there," Alison said. "You know the crush Jackson has on Sarah."  
  
"I know." Zach was Alison and Jamal's twenty-one year old son and Sarah was their fifteen year old daughter. "I'll ask him and get back to you. Now get back to work," Chris growled teasingly.  
  
Alison saluted Chris smartly and then opened his office door. Standing there, about to knock, was a young woman neither of them knew. "Can I help you?" Alison asked, protectively blocking the  
  
woman's view of Chris.  
  
"I -- I'm looking for Dr. Ramsey," she stuttered, her face turning red as she glanced at Alison.  
  
Alison felt her heart soften slightly at the fear she saw in the young woman's face. "Can I tell him what it's about?" she asked, more softly.  
  
"It's personal. Tell him it's about," she seemed to hesitate briefly. "About Livvie Reese."  
  
"Let her in, Alison," called Chris from behind her. Alison turned to see Chris' face, concerned and hopeful.  
  
"Just a second," Alison said to the girl. She shut the door and moved towards Chris.  
  
"What are you doing!?!" Chris cried, panicked. He jumped up, about to race to the door.  
  
Alison put her hand up to stop him. "Chris, I know how much you loved Livvie and how much you still care about her. I know you have that picture of her inside your desk. But keep an open mind about whatever this girl tells you. It may be a trick of Rachel's, Chris."  
  
"You're right," Chris slumped back into his chair. "How did you know about the picture?"  
  
"I ran across it one day, by accident, when I was looking for something in your desk drawer. I figured it was too painful, so I never mentioned it."  
  
"Don't you miss her, Ali?"  
  
"Of course I do. She was my best friend and she disappeared without a trace. She was supposed to be Zach's godmother," Alison's voice was choked. "For all we know, Rachel killed her."  
  
"She'd better not have or I'll kill her myself." Chris clenched his fists.  
  
"Your private detectives never found a trace of Livvie or Rachel ever again," Alison pointed out.  
  
Chris frowned. "It doesn't matter. If that girl tells me Livvie is hurt and was hurt by Rachel, I'll go back to searching and I'll make Rachel pay."  
  
Alison nodded and walked towards the door, "Ready?"  
  
"Yes." Chris took a deep breath.  
  
Alison opened the door again and smiled at the young woman, noticing she sort of resembled Livvie, now that Alison knew she was connected to her best friend. "Sorry about that. Chris is ready for you now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Alison moved out of the way, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Chris glanced at her warily as she cautiously approached his desk.  
  
Heaven took several quick, deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart. She'd anticipated this day for months. Now it was here, and Chris was looking at her like she was going to bite him.  
  
"What do you want?" Chris finally asked, not able to bear the suspense any longer.  
  
Heaven winced at the tone in his voice.  
  
"Sorry," Chris apologized, "You said you have to tell me something about Livvie Reese?"  
  
"Yes. May I sit down?" Heaven inquired.  
  
Chris nodded and Heaven sat down. "My name is Heaven, Dr. Ramsey."  
  
"That's a unique name," Chris remarked.  
  
"I know, thank you." Heaven's face relaxed into a small smile. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I'll just blurt it out. Livvie Reese is my mother, Dr. Ramsey."  
  
"Your mother?" Chris' eyebrows shot up. "You're Livvie's daughter? And please, call me Chris."  
  
Heaven took another deep breath and nodded. "Yes, Chris, I'm Livvie's daughter."  
  
Chris got up and came around the desk to inspect Heaven even closer. "You look a lot like her," he said softly. "I should have recognized you immediately."  
  
"That's such a compliment," Heaven said. "I loved my mother very much, and to be compared to her in any way is so meaningful to me."  
  
"Loved?" Chris repeated. "As in past tense?"  
  
"Yes. That's part of what I came to tell you. My mother died four years ago. Of breast cancer."  
  
"Livvie's dead?" Chris's heart plunged and he had to sit down in the chair beside her. "How? Breast cancer is curable!"  
  
"My mother hated doctors. I'm not sure why," Heaven glanced at him, almost apologetically, "She kept convincing herself nothing was wrong, and even managed to convince me, until I finally one day I insisted she go to the doctor for her physical and mammogram. By the time they diagnosed the cancer, it had spread too far too fast to be caught. She died within a year of being diagnosed."  
  
"Oh my god," Chris put his hands over his face, closing his eyes in pain, "All these years, I'd always held out some hope that she was alive, that she was happy."  
  
"She was very happy, Chris. She was happy until the day we died. She became a pediatrician, which is partly why she hated going to the doctor herself. She said she would know if something was seriously wrong. I think Mom was just in denial. We lived in Canada until I was  
  
fourteen and then we moved to Pennsylvania, to a small town named Llanview."  
  
"Livvie never remarried?" Chris asked.  
  
"No," Heaven paused, considering what to tell him, "Mom always said she had one great love of her life and if she couldn't have him, then she'd rather live alone with me than with a man she couldn't love half as much."  
  
Chris felt a stab of pain at Heaven's words. So Livvie had found another love of her life, someone besides him. The very idea crushed him, almost cutting off his breathing. "Would that be your father?" he managed to croak out.  
  
Heaven nodded. "My father was the most special man in the world to her. She never told me a lot about him growing up, except that he was the kindest, most gentle, most caring man she had ever met. She told me he died when I before I was born and he never met me. I longed all my life for my father, this man who had made my mother so incredibly happy."  
  
"So how did you end up knowing about me? Why would I want to know all this after all these years? Do you know that it has been twenty two years since I last saw your mother?"  
  
"I know that. My mother's aunt Rachel took her away from Port Charles to keep her from you," Heaven explained. "When I turned twenty-one, my legal guardian's gave me a letter that was from my mother. It explained a lot about her past, and a lot about mine. Rachel kept her in hiding until my mother ran to Canada. We hid out there and went to Llanview, and Rachel died within a year of us living there. My mother never told me about her, except in this letter. She mentioned you in the letter, and told me some really important things that she wanted both of us to know. That's why I'm here."  
  
"What important things?" Chris asked suspiciously. He felt like he was on a roller-coaster, his emotions going from happy, to sad, to anger, to hate, to love, to longing........  
  
Heaven took one last deep breath, "My mother was a wonderful woman, but she lied about many things in my life, Chris. She told me my father had died before I was born, but in this letter she left for me for my twenty first birthday, she confessed the truth. My father was alive and well and didn't even know of my existence. She lied to protect me from Rachel and what Rachel would do to me and my father should Rachel have ever found us. Rachel kept Mom in hiding, knowing she was pregnant. She tried to give me up for adoption, but Mom took me and ran to Canada. Mom protected me, but in this letter she asked me to come here and tell you the truth about what happened."  
  
"But why?" Chris asked, frustrated, "Why now, after all these years."  
  
"She left you a letter too, Chris." Heaven dug it out of her backpack. "Before I give it to you. I have to tell you the last thing she wanted me to tell you."  
  
Chris was dying to snatch the letter from her hand but paused when he caught her words, "What's that?"  
  
Heaven met his eyes, "She wanted you to know that when you and she were in love so long ago, she conceived your child. I am that child, Chris. I am your daughter." 


	2. Unexpected Arrival Ch 2

Chapter Two  
  
"My -- my daughter?" Chris squeaked, instinctively raking his fingers through his hair as he stared at Heaven intensely. "I don't have a daughter," he stammered, "I only have a son. He's sixteen years old; named Jackson." Chris shut his mouth when he realized he was babbling. He got up and began pacing around his office. "You can't be my daughter," he repeated, avoiding looking at Heaven at all costs. "Livvie and I, well, we were only together once."  
  
Heaven stood up and smiled, "Since you're a doctor, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that once is all it takes to conceive a baby."  
  
Chris turned to face her suddenly, "My mind knows that but my heart is hammering wildly here. You have to understand, Heaven; it's been twenty two years since I've seen Livvie. Since then, I've put her out of my mind and placed her into a deep place at the back of my heart. I've always dreamed of seeing her again, of being able to touch her, hold her, love her...." he trailed off in thought for a moment, closing his eyes briefly and smiling. Then he realized he was talking and opened them again, "It never occurred to me that we conceived a child together that night, or that she had kept my child from me for all these years. God, if I'd only known...."  
  
"My mother thought she was doing the best thing for everyone involved," Heaven said simply. "From what I can understand from her letter and from what my guardians told me, she kept me hidden until my aunt Rachel died and when Rachel did, she was going to bring me back to you. Only when she had a private investigator locate you," Heaven's eyes were troubled, "she found that you were married. My mother was nothing if not noble, Dr. Ramsey. There was no way she was going to come back into your life fourteen years later with a teenage child and ruin your marriage. By then, you'd already had your son."  
  
"Your half brother," Chris pointed out.  
  
"Yes, my half brother," Heaven acknowledged with a nod of her head. "But nevertheless, my mother didn't want to disrupt your life."  
  
"What made her move to Llanview?"  
  
"Mom was never happy in Canada; not truly. I suspect now that she felt too far away from you and all the memories she still had of your time together. She wanted to find a job and her friend Blair invited her to move to the town she'd recently moved into. Llanview was a nice town," Heaven smiled, "And Blair and Todd were great. Their children, Starr and Jack, were like siblings to me after Mom died. But when I was told about you....... I realized I had to come and find you. At least to honor my mother's last wish."  
  
"And since you have, now what? What are your plans from this point on, Heaven?" Chris asked softly.  
  
Heaven leaned back in her chair and shrugged, "I hadn't really thought that far. My whole life has been consumed with finding you for the past few months. I really hadn't considered anything beyond that."  
  
"Can you.... will you... uh, what I mean is.... I -- I want to know about you," Chris stammered, feeling the awkwardness of the situation suddenly. Here was this grown child, his daughter, and he knew next to nothing about her. His body tingled at the realization that his love for Livvie hadn't totally been lost -- it had borne this child... this miracle. And even though she was an adult now, just the knowledge of that fact alone pleased him.  
  
Heaven chuckled, "Sure. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well," He stared at her critically for a moment and then sat down in front of her. "Everything. Your hobbies, what you like to eat and your dislikes, what you're studying in school, if you go to school, if you ever had any pets, any boyfriends...."  
  
"Whoa!" Heaven held up a hand, "Yes, I am in school. I'm majoring in medicine; I want to be a pediatrician like Mom. I've always loved being around children and I always regretted that Mom never remarried and made me a big sister. As for food likes and dislikes," she bit her lip thoughtfully, which delighted Chris. It was exactly what Livvie used to do when she was deep in thought. "I love Italian and Mexican food; the spicier the better in my opinion. I don't eat much  
  
red meat otherwise and I hate liver," she wrinkled her nose, "And I'm not fond of Chinese food or raw sushi. My hobbies are dancing, reading, horseback riding and spending time with children. I don't mind a good movie or TV show and I love the old movies. I had a cat while I was growing up but he died a few years ago. And as for boyfriends," her eyes twinkled. "That's something we'll get into another time. But no boyfriends at the current moment."  
  
Chris ate up every word she said. It was like talking to Livvie all over again. Heaven was very much her own person; she had an aura about her of independence and defiance. "Thank you," he laughed as she looked at him expectantly. "Now, I have a favor to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chris had realized during the course of their conversation that he didn't want to lose her again. He was desperate to keep this child in his life now, not only because she was his daughter, but because she was his last tie to Livvie. "Stay in town and get to know me, and your family," he begged lightly, not wanting to pressure her too much. "You're my daughter and I want the chance to get to know you, spend time with you, and all the other things that come with being a father. You have a brother who is sixteen, Jackson, and I'm sure your stepmother Elizabeth will love you. Please stay; and if it's too early for you to stay at the house with us, then at least at a hotel for now."  
  
Heaven eyed her father carefully, "I am planning to stay for at least two weeks. Right now I am staying in a room at the Port Charles Hotel and for the two weeks I'm here, I will remain there. But I can't make any promises for after that, Chris. It all depends on what happens and how I feel. I want to get to know you and my family but I don't know if I can or even want to stay here permanently. Can we just see how it goes and in two weeks discuss it again?"  
  
"I'll take it," Chris said immediately. "And I have another favor to ask."  
  
"You don't want much, do you?" Heaven asked, rolling her eyes and smiling.  
  
Chris blushed, "I'd like it very much if you could possibly call me Dad. Not right now," he added quickly, "But maybe eventually, after we get to know each other better."  
  
"I'd like that," Heaven admitted shyly.  
  
* knock, knock *  
  
Chris groaned with irritation and called, "Come in!"  
  
Alison poked her head in with an apologetic smile. "Sorry," she said. "But there's an urgent phone call for you from Alan Quartermaine." Alan still checked in from time to time and Chris felt it was his duty to pacify him when he did call.  
  
Chris sighed and glanced at his watch. "I have another two or three hours of work to do before I can leave," he said. "And then I need to call home and tell my wife about this. But I want you to come for dinner tonight at my house, okay? Promise me I will find you here in three hours?"  
  
Heaven's look was uncertain and Alison was waiting at the door expectantly, trying to hide her own curiosity.  
  
When Heaven saw how much it meant to Chris, she finally nodded, "I can go back to the hotel and freshen up."  
  
"Good," Chris looked enormously relieved. He glanced over at Alison and had to bit his lip to keep from bursting into laughter at her expression. "Alison, it's a really long story, but I'd like you to  
  
meet my daughter, Heaven Ramsey. Heaven, this is my assistant, my godsend actually, Alison Woods."  
  
Alison was shocked but only smiled, "It's a pleasure, Heaven," she said demurely.  
  
"I met someone today named Woods," Heaven commented as she returned Alison's smile. "His name was Zach."  
  
"That's my son," Alison nodded.  
  
"Ah. He's really nice." Now it was Heaven's turn to hide her surprise.  
  
Alison noted her surprise, "My husband is black."  
  
Heaven nodded and stood up, "He was really nice." She turned to Chris, "I'll be back in three hours..... Dad." Heaven turned back to Chris for a brief second. "Here's your letter," she said quietly. She handed it to him, nodded to Alison and demurely left the room.  
  
Chris smiled broadly and nodded. He watched while Heaven gathered her things and quietly left the room, his eyes filled with awe. "Chris?" Alison's voice interrupted his thoughts. He started and glanced over at her questioningly.  
  
"She's Livvie's too, isn't she." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Chris nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Wow." Alison suddenly remembered. "Oh god, Chris, Alan's going to think I forgot about him!"  
  
"I'll handle him. Thanks, Ali. Oh! And call my wife when you get a chance and ask her to come see me, please!" Chris whistled as he walked back around his desk. There was a bounce in his step now, and Alison silently prayed his happiness wasn't a trick. The last thing Chris needed was Livvie to be taken away from him again, even if it was in the form of her daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope Chris doesn't mind my staying here," Emily Ramsey said. She stepped back from where she'd just dropped her suitcase and sighed. She turned to face her best friend and sister-in-law. "Thanks for letting me, though, Elizabeth. I really need the break."  
  
  
  
Elizabeth Webber-Ramsey reached out her arms and folded Emily into them. "You know I'm always here for you, Em. We've been friends since you were fifteen years old. That counts for something in my book." She smiled and stood back.  
  
  
  
Emily brushed an unruly strand of hair from her eyes. "Thanks, Liz. I'm just glad that Jack & I don't have any kids to bring into our problems." Her eyes filled with hurt as she spoke.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth gently touched her arm. "Life is very odd," she said wisely. Her own eyes were filled with sadness. "I remember our dreams of houses full of kids. At least I was lucky enough to have Jackson."  
  
Emily nodded. "Very lucky. And as his godmother, I appreciate you sharing him as much as you did. But I wish Jack had at least considered adoption."  
  
Emily had been devastated upon discovering breast cancer at the tender age of twenty-one. She took chemo to try to kill the bad cells, but no one had told her that would affect her fertility. It wasn't until after she'd gone to a specialist that Emily had been told that chemo had made her 50% sterile. Though Jack had also been devastated by the news that his wife would most likely be unable to conceive, he had steadfastly refused adoption. And their one attempt at a surrogate had been a bigger mess than either of them wanted to remember. So they'd live together ever since, childless and devoted to their nephew and godson, Jackson. Emily had sorely regretted that decision, until now. Now that she had discovered Jack's affair.  
  
The moment Emily had discovered it, she'd had a blow out fight with Jack. She'd kicked him out of the house, and spent the night pacing, trying to calm herself down and figure out to do from that point. She'd been married for sixteen years, and she didn't want to make a rash decision. Deciding to give herself some time and space, she packed up and went to her best friend, asking for a place to stay while she gathered her thoughts. And of course, Elizabeth had immediately agreed. The irony of Emily's best friend being married to her husband's brother wasn't lost on her, but Emily was grateful for the place to stay.  
  
"This will all work out, Em," Elizabeth said softly. "Just give it some time, and don't rush into any decisions."  
  
"I won't," Emily smiled. Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.  
  
Elizabeth answered. "Ramsey residence.... oh, hi, Alison...... Okay .... right now?" She looked at Emily and rolled her eyes. "Okay. Tell Chris I'll see him in a bit." She sighed and hung up. "Chris needs to see me immediately, but he can't leave the office. So he gets his assistant to call and ask me to come in. Sometimes being married to the Chief of Staff has its difficulties."  
  
"But Chris loves you," Emily pointed out. "And you love him."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, Chris loves me. And I love him. And Jack loves you, Em. This will all work out, I promise." She hugged Emily quickly again and picked up her purse. "You want to come along for the ride?"  
  
  
  
"No thanks. I'd prefer to stay here and hibernate," Emily replied. She walked Elizabeth to the front door. "Thanks, though."  
  
  
  
"You're welcome. See you in a bit!" With a wave, Elizabeth left. 


	3. Unexpected Arrival Ch 3

Chapter Three  
  
Chris hung up with Alan and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair wearily. Alan had heard rumblings of a possible nurse's strike, and was calling to warn Chris about it. Chris knew why the rumbling was happening. He was so far behind on paperwork he hadn't approved raises or vacation and day off requests in awhile. The thing Chris hated the most about being Chief of Staff was the paperwork it required.  
  
"Alison!" Chris called, knowing he was going to have to do some major rescheduling in order to find the time to go through all the papers on his desk. Waiting less than a minute for her to appear, Chris buzzed the phone on her desk.  
  
"I'm coming!" Alison cried, walking into the room. Behind her, Chris could hear the loud buzzing emanating from her phone.  
  
"Sorry," Chris blushed. "I didn't realize that was so loud."  
  
"Or annoying," Alison added. She softened her face with a smile. "What did you need?"  
  
"Can you take these," Chris nodded at the huge stack of papers, "and sort through them? Categorize them for me so when I'm going through them it's easier."  
  
Alison sighed as she approached the papers. "Finally." She hoisted a stack into her arms and carried it out to her desk. She plopped them down and then went back in for the rest of the papers. "What made you decide to get moving on these?"  
  
"Alan," Chris admitted. He pressed the tips of his fingers together and laid them on his desk. "He warned me that a nurse's strike would be coming if I didn't get this paperwork done."  
  
Alison grinned and lifted the last papers into her arms. "Good man, that Dr. Quartermaine." She walked to the door. "I'll bring these back in when I'm done sorting."  
  
"Thanks!" Chris called. He watched her shut the door behind her and turned back to his computer. Seconds later, the door opened again and his wife walked in.  
  
"You summoned me?" Elizabeth asked lightly, her face in a slight frown.  
  
Chris stood up and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek and led her to a chair. "Thanks for coming," he smiled at her. "Sorry for the impersonal way I asked you here. But I needed to talk to you. It was important, and I couldn't leave here."  
  
Elizabeth felt her heart soften as she sat in the chair. "I was hoping it was because you were busy and not because our marriage is turning into communicating only through our secretaries."  
  
Chris chuckled. "It is, I promise."  
  
"What's up?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I had a surprise visitor today," Chris said slowly, trying to decide the best way to break this to her. Chris knew that Elizabeth was still slightly touchy where the subject of Livvie was concerned. She knew of his deep love for her, and had always been unsure that he'd ever gotten over her.  
  
"Apparently, I have a daughter that I didn't know about," he blurted out. "A daughter that Livvie kept from me."  
  
Elizabeth's face went white. "Excuse me?" she whispered, barely audible. "Come again?"  
  
"She came to me today to introduce herself to me. Livvie died four years ago. Livvie left Heaven a letter telling her all about me. She lied to Heaven all her life, telling her I was dead. That's her name. My daughter, I mean. Her name is Heaven." Chris realized he was babbling and promptly  
  
shut his mouth. His palms were sweaty, his mouth dry. He licked his lips, waiting for Elizabeth to digest this information.  
  
"How ... how old is this said child?" Elizabeth asked quietly.  
  
"Heaven is 21 years old," Chris replied.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, still stunned. "Why did Heaven choose to come back now?" she asked. "What does she want?"  
  
"She wants to get to know me," Chris replied, frowning. "What else would she want?"  
  
"It just sounds funny that her mother dies four years ago and suddenly this girl arrives saying she's your daughter. Why didn't she come earlier?"  
  
"Because Livvie had the letter kept from her until recently. Her guardians gave it to her, and she started searching for me," Chris answered. He frowned at her. "Why are you so suspicious?"  
  
"It just seems weird to me, that's all," Elizabeth said. "I'd hire a PI to verify her story, if it was me. But you do whatever you feel is best, Chris. She's your daughter."  
  
"And she's your stepdaughter, Elizabeth," Chris reminded her. "And I've invited her to dinner this evening. I want Heaven to feel welcome in our family. We're all she has left now."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes met his. Chris was surprised to see they looked hard. "I will welcome her to my family after I have proof that she is who she says she is."  
  
Chris was aghast. "You're asking me to have my own daughter investigated?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," Elizabeth shrugged. She looked totally unapologetic.  
  
Chris clenched his fists. "Fine. But in the meantime, be nice to her and make her feel welcome."  
  
"Is that an order?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Chris let out an exasperated sigh. "What is wrong with you today, Elizabeth? Since when are you so untrusting?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh, I get it. Because she's also Livvie's child. When are you going to get over that, Elizabeth? I haven't been with Livvie since long before you. Why are  
  
you still so jealous of her?"  
  
"Because you still love her!" Elizabeth spat out. "I see it in your eyes every time you mention her name. Livvie's name is sacred to you, Chris, and don't deny it."  
  
"I won't deny my feelings for her weren't strong, Elizabeth," Chris allowed. In truth, what she was saying was true, but he'd never admit that to her in a million years. "But that was a long time ago. I love you, I'm married to you. Livvie is in the past, and I wish you'd just leave her there."  
  
Elizabeth softened slightly. "I will be nice to her and make her feel welcome. If you promise to have a PI confirm what she's told you. Okay?"  
  
Chris nodded grudgingly. "Fine. Thank you."  
  
Elizabeth stood up. "I'd better get home and start making dinner. Oh!" She put a hand on her face. "I almost forgot to tell you. Emily is staying with us for a few days."  
  
Chris contorted his face. "What happened?"  
  
"She discovered Jack had an affair," Elizabeth said. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't," Chris said. "She can't help it if my brother is an idiot."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and hugged Chris. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Elizabeth pulled back and picked up her purse. "See you tonight!" With a friendly wave, she left, shutting his door behind her.  
  
"See you tonight," Chris echoed. He glanced down at his watch and picked up the phone. It was time to see exactly what his brother Jack was up to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heaven entered the bottom floor of General Hospital three hours after her initial meeting with Chris. Her hair was brushed and hanging down her back, pulled back at the sides with barrettes. She'd changed into a pretty white skirt and a pink shirt. She was slightly nervous as she entered the elevator and rode to Chris' floor. When she stepped out, she was deep in her own thoughts, and didn't hear the "Hi there!" right away.  
  
"Heaven? Hello?"  
  
Finally, the voice sank in and Heaven looked up, her eyes clearing as she stared at the person in front of her. "Oh, hi, Zach!" Heaven blushed. "Sorry, I was deep in la la land."  
  
Zach laughed. "So I could see. Fancy meeting you here again. Did you find who you were looking for earlier?"  
  
Heaven nodded. "You could say that. The person I was looking for was Chris Ramsey. He's my father."  
  
Zach's eyes widened. "Your father?"  
  
"Yes." Heaven smiled at him. "Your mother works for him, I discovered. Small world, huh?"  
  
Zach's eyes widened further. "You work fast," he teased. "I take it Chris didn't know about you before now?"  
  
"No, he didn't," Heaven answered quietly. "My mother never told him about me, or vice versa. Until I got the letter she left me for my 21st birthday, I hadn't had a clue. But I'm really glad I came here to meet him."  
  
Zach took her arm and steered her to a nearby bench. "Feel like sitting for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." Heaven sat, amazed at how comfortable she was around Zach. "Your mom seems nice. I have to admit, I was a little surprised that she's ...."  
  
"White?" Zack supplied with a smile. "Yeah, a lot of people are. My younger sister has much lighter skin than me. I have my father's skin."  
  
"She seems like a great person, nonetheless," Heaven said, hoping she didn't sound ignorant. "How old is your sister?"  
  
"Sarah's 15. She has a major crush on your half-brother," Zach replied.  
  
"Jackson," Heaven filled in.  
  
"Have you met him or Elizabeth yet?" Zach asked.  
  
"I will in a little bit."  
  
"You're nervous," Zach guessed.  
  
"How could you tell?" Heaven asked. "Am I that transparent?"  
  
"Not totally," Zach teased. "Your wide eyes and being in your own world didn't tip me off in the slightest."  
  
Heaven made a face. "I can't help it. These are people my father loves. I want to make a good impression."  
  
"You will," Zach assured her. "How could you not?"  
  
Heaven flashed him a smile. "Thanks for the confidence." She looked up and saw her father step out of his office. She stood up, smoothing her skirt. "Wish me luck!"  
  
"Good luck." Zach stood up too and quickly kissed her cheek. Seeing her surprised look, he quickly stepped away from her. "See you tomorrow at 4?"  
  
"Of course. In the lobby of my hotel." Heaven smiled at him. "Thanks, Zach." She waved at him and walked towards her father, touching her cheek lightly, feeling a warm heat tinge her cheeks.  
  
Zach sat back down, grinning and totally pleased with himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris had seen Heaven and Zach talking and smiled to himself as he stopped in front of Alison's desk. "I think it's going to take a cart to get all this downstairs," he joked. "Thanks for sorting this, Alison."  
  
Alison finished organizing her bag and turned off her computer. "You're welcome. And I'll help you carry everything down to your car, if you want."  
  
"No, let me help."  
  
They both turned and smiled as they saw Heaven standing in front of them. She had a wide smile on her face, and was blushing. "Are you okay?" Alison asked her.  
  
"I'm just fine," Heaven assured her. "I can help carry some of those papers  
  
down."  
  
Chris smiled at her. "It's okay, I can handle it."  
  
"What about letting me help?"  
  
This time, all three turned around. Alison blanched as she saw Chris' brother Jack Ramsey standing there.  
  
"What was that face for?" Jack growled at Alison.  
  
"No reason," Alison replied. She looked at Heaven. "Why don't we take these papers down and then wait down there for Chris."  
  
Heaven nodded immediately, sensing some tension. "Sounds like a plan." She lifted a stack into her arms and followed Alison to the door.  
  
"Wait!" Chris' voice stopped them. "I want to introduce Jack to Heaven."  
  
"Make it quick," Alison sighed, shooting a smile at Chris.  
  
"Heaven, this is my brother, Jack Ramsey. Jack, this is my daughter, Heaven," Chris introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Heaven said politely.  
  
Jack's mouth dropped open. "You're Livvie's daughter, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Heaven answered softly. "Did you know her?"  
  
"I dated her at one point, a long, long time ago," Jack said. "What do you mean, know her?" He looked confused.  
  
"I'll explain," Chris jumped in. "See you downstairs in a minute." He handed Heaven the keys.  
  
Heaven nodded. "See you around," she said to Jack. She followed Alison out.  
  
"Livvie died four years ago," Chris explained to Jack, leading him back into his office. "She told Heaven I'd died. Heaven didn't learn the truth until she got a letter on her 21st birthday, and came looking for me. I'm glad she did."  
  
Jack looked impressed and sad at the same time. "I'm glad there's still a part of Livvie left," he said softly. "She was one hell of a terrific woman."  
  
Chris nodded. "You don't have to tell me that. Now," he frowned at his brother. "Start talking."  
  
Jack sighed and hung his head. "It was stupid. I'm stupid," he said. "I got drunk one night and fell into bed with this woman I'd met at the bar. The next morning, I regretted it and told her I was married and it was a mistake. But this woman, she wouldn't let it drop! She's been calling ever  
  
since, and dropping by. That's how Emily found out."  
  
Chris expelled a breath. "Whew, man. You're right, that was stupid. How did this woman find out your address?"  
  
"That would be when I was drunk," Jack replied. "Apparently I have a loose mouth when I am drunk. And she didn't care that I was married. Nor did she stop me, of course."  
  
Chris shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"Will you talk to Emily for me?" Jack begged. "I know she's at your place."  
  
"I don't want to get involved," Chris answered. "This is between you and Emily. It has nothing to do with me."  
  
"She won't even talk to me!" Jack cries.  
  
"She will," Chris said. "After awhile. Just give her some time."  
  
"And if she still won't talk to me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Then I'll help," Chris said. "But I won't until you give her a bit of time. I can't say I blame her right now for being upset."  
  
"Me either." Jack sighed, depressed. Then he looked at Chris and stood up. "You'd better go. You have to take your daughter home to meet her new family."  
  
Chris hugged his brother quickly. "I'll call you sometime next week."  
  
"Okay." Jack hugged him back and then punched his shoulder lightly, smiling. "Congratulations on your daughter."  
  
"Thanks." Chris grinned and walked out with Jack. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"Will do." Jack saluted him and then walked away.  
  
Chris shook his head, picked up the last stack of papers, and followed Alison and his daughter down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's with all this paperwork?" Heaven asked Alison as they put the papers in Chris' trunk.  
  
"Your father hates paperwork," Alison told her. "He delays it and delays it. But he got a warning today that a nurses strike might happen if some of the requests here don't go through, so Chris decided it was time to stop delaying and get cracking."  
  
Heaven laughed. "Sounds like me. I do that too, especially when it comes to major essays and the like."  
  
Alison pretended to roll her eyes. "Slacker."  
  
"So what's with my uncle?" Heaven asked carefully. "I sense he isn't well liked?"  
  
"It's not that," Alison sighed. "Jack's wife, Emily, is your stepmother's best friend. And when Elizabeth was here earlier, I overheard her tell Chris that Jack had an affair. Emily's staying with them at their place during the next little while. I guess.... " Alison sighed again. "Jack used to be a really good friend of mine. After your mother broke up with him to date Chris, and then left town, something in him changed. The old Jack would never cheat on the woman he loves. And I know he loves Emily so much. It just makes me angry, I guess."  
  
Heaven nodded with sympathy. "It'd make me upset too."  
  
Alison smiled and lightly touched her shoulder. "Good luck tonight. And don't be nervous, they'll all love you."  
  
"Thanks." Heaven had momentarily forgotten her nervousness, but now it was back full force. "I guess I'll see you again sometime soon."  
  
"Hey!" Alison just remembered. "I invited your father and family to a BBQ my husband and I are having this weekend. Please come along, we'd love to have you!"  
  
"I'd like that, thanks." Heaven's heart sped up at the idea of seeing Zach again. She smiled at Alison. "I appreciate the invitation. Can I bring anything?"  
  
"Just yourself!" Alison waved once more and walked away. "Bye!"  
  
Heaven waved and watched her leave. Then she got into the car to wait for her father. 


	4. Unexpected Arrival Ch 4

Chapter Four  
  
When Elizabeth got home from the hospital, Emily was making dinner in the kitchen. Jackson was home and helping her by setting the dining room table. "Add another plate," she told her son, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek fondly. Jackson was several inches taller than her.  
  
"Why?" Jackson asked, getting out the extra place like his mother asked.  
  
"I'll tell you in a second." Elizabeth turned to Emily. "I'm supposed to be making dinner." She made a gesture to take over, but Emily used her hips to keep her away.  
  
"I'll earn my keep here, thank you very much," Emily replied. She smiled at Elizabeth. "You can make the salad."  
  
Elizabeth went to the fridge and got out the salad fixings. She washed them in the sink and then carried everything to the kitchen table. She got out a cutting board and a knife and sat down to begin chopping the vegetables. "There's no other way to say this than to be blunt," Elizabeth began.  
  
Jackson finished setting the table and came to sit down at the kitchen table with his mother. He took the lettuce and began tearing it up, listening intently to Elizabeth.  
  
"You have a half sister," Elizabeth said.  
  
"What?" Jackson dropped the lettuce, his eyes wide. "How?"  
  
Elizabeth held up a hand. "I'll explain." She glanced over at Emily, who was watching her as she stirred. Then she glanced back at Jackson, who went back to tearing up the lettuce. "Do you remember Livvie?" Elizabeth asked Emily.  
  
Emily squinted thoughtfully. "Yes," she said after a minute. "Livvie is the one who dated Jack, and then Chris. And then left town."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Livvie had a daughter 21 years ago. Her name is Heaven. She told Heaven that her father had died and raised Heaven alone. Livvie died four years ago, and left a letter for Heaven to receive on her 21st birthday, telling Heaven the truth: that Chris is her father and he's  
  
alive and well. Heaven began searching for Chris, and found him today. She's coming for dinner tonight."  
  
"No way," Jackson said in a low voice. He stopped tearing the lettuce and glowered at his mother. "Not a chance."  
  
"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm an only child," Jackson said. "I always have been and I always will be. I don't intend on that changing now. Not for some stupid girl that claims to be Dad's daughter."  
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Jackson. "You will be polite and welcome her into this home, Jackson. You were brought up better than that."  
  
"I'll welcome her here as some guest," Jackson shot back. "But never as my sister."  
  
"Why not?" Elizabeth asked. "You might like having an older sister. Someone to talk to, to look up to."  
  
"Never! I'm an only child, Mom!" Tears pricked Jackson's eyes, but he was determined not to let her see them. He stood up. "I'm going to my room. I have a date tonight and I want to get ready for it."  
  
"No." Elizabeth spoke the word calmly. "Your date can be moved to tomorrow night. Tonight you will remain here, with your family. Getting to know Heaven."  
  
"Mom!" Jackson cried. "I already made the plans!"  
  
"So change them," Elizabeth said firmly. "Tomorrow night you can go. Not tonight."  
  
Jackson pouted and stormed out of the room. He went to his room and slammed the door.  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she put the vegetables she'd chopped into the bowl and began to work on the lettuce Jackson hadn't finished.  
  
Emily set the spoon down on the stove and came to sit beside Elizabeth. "This must be rough."  
  
"What is?" Elizabeth asked, playing dumb.  
  
"Trying to play supportive mother when inside you hate the girl as much as your son does," Emily answered. She gave Elizabeth a hug. "Talk to me."  
  
Elizabeth dropped her facade and looked at Emily. "I can't help but remembering how much Chris loved Livvie."  
  
"But he's married to you now, Elizabeth," Emily reminded her. "And he has been for seventeen years. That's a long time to stay married if he didn't love you. If he was still in love with Livvie, he would've left you a long time ago."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "My head knows that. But my heart can't help but cringe every time her name is mentioned. And," she lowered her head, "I resent that she could give Chris the second child that I couldn't give him."  
  
Emily hugged Elizabeth again. "You have him his son. And he's always been deliriously happy with Jackson. But now he has a daughter too. An unexpected daughter, but one that is his child nonetheless. That doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Because Heaven now has no mother in the world. You are the only mother that child could have, Elizabeth." Emily smiled gently at her. "Take it from someone who has no children. That's a blessing."  
  
Elizabeth expelled a breath. "I told Chris I wanted him to hire a PI to verify her story."  
  
"Wow." Emily could see her words were sinking in. "Be careful, Liz."  
  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Don't make Chris choose between you and his child," Emily advised. "The bond between a parent and child is strong. You know that."  
  
"I'll feel a lot better if I meet her and she looks nothing like Livvie," Elizabeth admitted. "I just hope I like her."  
  
"You'll probably love her. After you get to know her," Emily said. "Just don't expect too much of yourself or her right away. Let her settle in, and as she does, you will too."  
  
"How did you get to be so wise?" Elizabeth asked ruefully.  
  
Emily hugged her again and stood up, going back to the stove. "I'm not, I'm just incredibly good at faking it."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She finished the salad and cleaned up her mess. When she was done, she leaned against the counter. She was about to speak again when they heard the front door open and close. She looked at Emily. "Here we go." Her heart began to pound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for helping me to carry in all these papers," Chris said to Heaven as they set everything down on the table in the front hallway.  
  
"You're welcome." Heaven grinned at Chris. "You have about three days of work here, it looks like."  
  
"Don't remind me," Chris groaned. He winked at his daughter. "Ready to meet your stepmother, brother and aunt?"  
  
"I think so." Heaven wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and took a deep breath.  
  
"They'll love you," Chris assured her. He put his hand on her shoulders and propelled her towards the kitchen, where he knew he'd find his wife and Emily. "Hi ladies! Heaven, this is your stepmother Elizabeth and your aunt Emily. Ladies, meet my daughter Heaven." There was pride in his voice.  
  
Emily stepped forward quickly. She knew Elizabeth was very unsettled by the sight of the girl. She looked a lot like Livvie. "Hello, Heaven. It's nice to meet you." She offered Heaven her hand.  
  
Heaven took it and shook it quickly. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." She sniffed the air. "Something smells fabulous."  
  
"Pasta and chicken with a salad and bread," Emily smiled. "Something quick and easy."  
  
"It smells great," Heaven affirmed. She looked at Elizabeth, her eyes widening slightly. Emily felt immediately sorry for her; she looked so scared. She sensed Heaven's sincerity, and only hoped Elizabeth would give her a chance.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth hesitated and then offered her hand as well.  
  
Heaven shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said quietly. "Chris has told me so much about you. You're all he talked about on the way home."  
  
It was the right thing to say. Elizabeth relaxed her posture and smiled. "He told me a bit about you too. I love your name. Do you mind me asking about it?"  
  
"Not at all. My mother always told me that she loved my father so much that to have his child was like having a piece of Heaven. It's actually pretty corny when you think about it," Heaven said without thinking. Then she realized how tactless that had been to say.  
  
An awkward silence followed. "Where's Jackson?" Chris broke in. He seemed at a loss for words, though Heaven's words had touched him.  
  
"In his room," Elizabeth answered. She walked over to the stairs and yelled up. "JACKSON! Come down here and meet our guest please!" She walked back into the kitchen and they waited.  
  
"This is a beautiful house," Heaven commented, having glanced around.  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Elizabeth decorated it herself," Chris added.  
  
"It's lovely," Heaven said quietly. She looked down at her feet, looking up only when she heard a new pair of feet enter the room. In front of her wall a tall guy with brown curly hair and big blue eyes. He was handsome, and well built.  
  
"Jackson, this is your half sister, Heaven," Elizabeth introduced them. "Heaven, this is our son, Jackson."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Heaven smiled and offered him her hand.  
  
"Sure," Jackson mumbled. He flashed her a look and ignored her hand.  
  
Chris and Elizabeth both glared at him. Heaven withdrew her hand, taking a deep breath. Another uncomfortable silence followed until Emily began bustling around the kitchen.  
  
"Can I help with anything?" Heaven asked her.  
  
"No, thanks," Emily smiled at her. "You have a seat. I'm earning my keep around here. Jackson can help me. Why don't the three of you go and sit in the living room."  
  
"Great idea," Chris said gratefully to Emily. He took Heaven's elbow and steered her towards the living room. After a brief hesitation, Elizabeth followed.  
  
"I'm sorry about Jackson," Chris told Heaven when they'd all sat down. "I'm afraid he's been quite spoiled over the years by both of us. This is all such a shock for him."  
  
Elizabeth sat wordlessly.  
  
Heaven shook her head. "I shouldn't of come. It's not your fault," she directed the words at Elizabeth, "or his that my mother lied all these years. You shouldn't have to deal with this disruption in your lives." Heaven stood up. "I'll just leave now, and you can go back to living the  
  
way you were."  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, child, sit down," Elizabeth said sharply. surprised, Heaven did as she said. "It's not your fault that your mother lied either. You have just as much right to be a part of your father's life as Jackson does. Don't let him get to you. Or me, for that matter. We're both just surprised and need some time to adjust. As I'm sure you do as well."  
  
Chris smiled at Elizabeth. "That's exactly right, Heaven," he chimed in, looking back at his daughter anxiously. "Your mother deprived us of 21 years. Don't let her deprive us of any more time."  
  
Heaven looked uncertain. "I don't want to upset anyone."  
  
"Just give it time," Elizabeth advised. "That's all everyone needs."  
  
Heaven nodded, leaning back against the couch. "Thank you."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "So where are you staying?"  
  
"The Port Charles Hotel."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Two weeks for now," Heaven answered. "We'll see after that."  
  
"Oh! That reminds me!" Chris looked at Elizabeth. "Alison & Jamal invited you, me, Jackson and Heaven to a BBQ at their place on Sunday. Can we make it?"  
  
"I'm free," Elizabeth said. "You'll have to ask Jackson yourself." She looked at Heaven. "Would you like to come?"  
  
"If it's not an imposition," Heaven replied.  
  
"It won't be," Elizabeth said. "We need to get to know each other. I -- I'd like to get to know you, Heaven. You're my husband's daughter, my stepdaughter. I'd like us to work at being friends, if that's okay."  
  
"It's perfect," Heaven said, offering her a small smile, which Elizabeth returned.  
  
Chris smiled victoriously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know you're acting like an ass, don't you?" Emily asked Jackson as they finished preparing the meal. "What has she ever done to you?"  
  
"It's not what she's done, Aunt Em," Jackson sighed. "It's what she can do. I like being the only child."  
  
"Getting all the attention, everything lavished on you?" Emily added.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess," Jackson looked at her sheepishly. "And I don't want to share that. I don't think I should have to." He looked at her defiantly.  
  
"Them's the breaks, kid," Emily said without sympathy. At Jackson's surprised look, she softened her tone. "You don't always get to pick everything that happens in life. In fact, you rarely do. What you do get to pick is how you react to things. All your life you've been an only child. Maybe having an older sister isn't what you wanted, but it's what you've got. And it could be a good thing! She is old enough to live on her own, so you wouldn't see her all the time. And it could be worse - they  
  
could've had a baby."  
  
"Diapers, crying... yech," Jackson made a face. But he was listening to Emily.  
  
"Just think on it, kid. Think about how bad it might not be," Emily  
  
advised.  
  
Jackson nodded and they finished getting dinner ready. 


End file.
